tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Total Drama Author
Ooo, these contestants look pretty hard-core! --Nalyd Renrut 22:53, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Question: How many people are going to be accepted (12,14,301)?--Ricky490 23:08, 29 January 2009 (UTC) 301. No! Just kidding! 12. --Nalyd Renrut 23:54, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Question: Are you going to pertispate, Nalyd Renrut?- Ricky490 I am the host, so it wouldn't be fair. --Nalyd Renrut 01:15, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Question: Can we start with half to amount you expected because I not guess anyone else will join?-Ricky490 We have 6 people, that's half. (Yay!) I am thinking of requesting that people join. --Nalyd Renrut 00:34, 31 January 2009 (UTC) We now have 8, only four more! --Nalyd Renrut 11:12, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Cool! 10 people! 2 more! XD --Nalyd Renrut 19:20, 31 January 2009 (UTC) what do the winners get?-Ezekielguy Well, it's hard to give out special prizes over the internet, but I guess the title of "Best Author." Other stuff will come to them later on, too. --Nalyd Renrut 02:15, 1 February 2009 (UTC) When are we gonna start? My mind's itchin' at challenge prospects!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 00:13, 1 February 2009 (UTC) We need 2 more people. --Nalyd Renrut 02:15, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Can't wait for it to start! this is gonna be so much fun. I love writing stories about tdi.--Tdifan1234 02:18, 1 February 2009 (UTC) agreed! I love writing stories in general! lol! (laughing at random things)-Ezekielguy OKay, I guess we will start with 10. --Nalyd Renrut 13:56, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Challenge 1 Discussions I can't wait to judge the stories! --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk When does this have to be done by?--Tdifan1234 19:16, 1 February 2009 (UTC) The entry needs to be on the page by February 5 (Thrusday) or else that person egst a score of 0 --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk K--Tdifan1234 19:19, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Nice stories so far, guys. --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 21:20, 1 February 2009 (UTC) You like my story guys? --thebiggesttdifan Actually, you need to base t in playa des losers to get any points.--Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk Anything I need to change on mine?--Tdifan1234 02:02, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Nope.--Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk Whoa! I only have a day left! AAAHHH!!!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 14:51, 4 February 2009 (UTC) My story is DONE! Hope you like it!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 15:06, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Typin' Bass! AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 16:09, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Is my story good?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 16:13, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Wow dude...it's probably the best. (I think mine is OK too, you can voice your opinion) --thebiggesttdifan Do you guys like my story?--Tdifan1234 00:59, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Biggesttdifan, because your story wasn't IN playa des losers, it will cost you some points. --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Darn it. Well, even though it was off the theme, I still think the concept was okay. --thebiggesttdifan Who won challenge 1?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 13:29, 5 February 2009 (UTC) I have a sinking feeling that the Gophers won. Anyway, I'd vote for Ezekielguy, since he never put up his story.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 14:20, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Or thebiggesttdifan, since his story got the least points, besides Ezekielguy. We can't afford to have weak links.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 15:03, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Elimination discussions *Wow week 1 brought no elimination! Didn't expect that one! What if Zekie doesn't deliver next week though?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 21:29, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Wouldn't it be ironic that an Ezekiel fan would be eliminated first? --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk Yeah, that's what I was just thinking!--Tdifan1234 21:31, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Well, I was a bit surprised. But that is how those reality shows roll. I feel great to have gotten a ten. I also have an idea, that both the two up for the elimination have to get above an 8.5 or they are automatically out next week.- TDI19!!![[User talk:TDI19|'Message me whenever']] 21:51, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, looking at the scores our team (the bass) stinks! I think ezekielguy should be out because he got a zERO Sorreltail18 22:49, 6 February 2009 (UTC)sorreltail18 If he fails to deliver next week, he's out.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 22:52, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ok! lets hope he does! Sorreltail18 22:55, 6 February 2009 (UTC)sorreltail18 I hope we win next time, then we won't have to vote anyone off!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 22:56, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Would you guys rather Ezekielguy left, or got another chance? --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk I'm for not repeating mistakes, so i say- he should be out. What about the rest of you, Bass?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 22:59, 6 February 2009 (UTC) HE SHOULD BE OUT!!! FOR LOSING OUR TEAM!!!Sorreltail18 23:01, 6 February 2009 (UTC)Sorreltail18's tdi camp]] Well, I wouldn't say he's the sole reason. . .--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 23:03, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Well... So that's two votes for eliminating Ezekielguy, we need one more for a majority.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 23:14, 6 February 2009 (UTC) You actually don't vote. --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk Well, you did ask us if we think Zekie should be eliminated, so we have to vote to decide THAT. So, one more vote for elimination, and Zekie's out.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 23:18, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Oh! OKay! BTW, i mainly didn't eliminate him because I am worried something might be wrong. He should have left a note though. --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk What if no one else votes?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 23:24, 6 February 2009 (UTC) So Ezekielguy wasn't eliminated... This week should have an elimination, though.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 16:07, 8 February 2009 (UTC)